Beasts Within
by GuruBishisama
Summary: AU; The military has gained awareness of Yeerk presence on earth. However, parts of the military are still infested by the Yeerks. Now, when a world war spawned by aliens is brewing, 5 humans and a free Hork-Bajir Seer are the only ones able to stop it. (


Disclaimer and such: Guess what, I don't own Animorphs! shock! However, The 6 animorphs featured in this story are mine and mine alone. Everything else though, was created by KA Applegate  
A/N: The thought speech quotations used in the book don't seem to work on my computer, so that will be replace with ( ). Just for clarification. And now, Chapter One: The Enemy Lies in Wait.

Crouched down in the underbrush of the jungle, Ann waited. Her eyes casually grazed the clearing before her. The prey was unaware and unsuspecting. Their only guard from the darkness was the fire. Ann had years of evolution, built into the package of the perfect huntress. And part of that was the ability to see in the dark. The only evidence of her to the naked human eye would be the occasional haunting glitter of her feline eyes.

In the darkness, the lioness waited.

The guards had been on duty for about four hours now. Soon, Ann believed the guards would be relieved. At the switching point, she would call the others. Then they would rush the headquarters they had come so far to shut down.

The six of them had come to Brazil by plane with a mission in mind of stopping this location. The Yeerks had set up a camp down here. If the army got to it first, the Yeerks would have a chance to fight back. And the already whittling forest would be at too great a risk of even more destruction if the army and the Yeerks ended up in combat with firearms and vehicles.

The walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Your shift is over," the voice on the other end crackled. "We're coming out to take over."

(Now. Everyone. The time is now,) Ann alerted her teammates. Of course, none of them were in morph, and thusly incapable of thought-speak. She only hoped everyone would be ready by the time the next set of guards came.

In a matter of minutes, the large metal door slid upwards, a loud mechanical roar accompanying it. The noise caused a stir in the sleeping animals above, adding to the noise. To the lioness's sensitive ears, it was incredibly aggravating. But to the lioness's trained mind, it was a mere distraction that could not get in the way.

When the door had stopped moving, Ann rushed. The lioness blew past the first set of guards and stopped dead in her tracks as the second set approached, guns loaded and pointed directly at her. The lioness, although the most effective predator, was no mach for the bullets of the most violent. Ann moved back, snarling, only to be met by the guards from outside. She was surrounded.

WUMPH! Behind her. A massive python dropped from the branch above the door, bringing the guard it landed on down like a sandbag. The guard's attention turned toward the giant snake, and then Ann leaped, claws bared, at the guard directly in front of her. The guard's head bounced against the concrete flooring with a sickening thud, the gun dropped from his hands and slid across the floor.

Then, from behind, came the rest. With a single swoop of his wrist blade, the guard collapsed. The Hork-Bajir stood, towering over the humans surrounding him. On the Hork-Bajir's left, a snow leopard stood. It growled menacingly, preparing to pounce.

BLAM!

Too late. The guards had taken action and shot. The snow leopard roared in pain. Luckily, the bullet hadn't hit it's head. But it had gotten the leopard's back, and there was now a profusely bleeding wound.

Calamity ensued. Guns went off everywhere. As fast as she could carry the lion's body, Ann ran from the gunfire, trying to get behind an enemy and take them down, take one gun out of the fight.

(Evie. Are you okay?) Ann asked her sister.

(I'm fine,) Evie spit harshly, turning to bat a soldier off of his feet with a giant paw. (See? Perfectly capable of AAHHH!!)

Shot again. This time in the side. Evie's legs buckled.

"AHHHH!!!" The man who shot her screamed in agony. He collapsed on the floor, his leg gushing blood, his tendons lacerated by the jaws of the hyena standing behind him, sounding it's characteristic, high pitched, laugh-like squeal.

(Still okay?) Ann asked again. Although it was not the time for sibling rivalries, it was as natural as breathing for the twins.

(Save the bickering for later. Evie, Kerr, move out of my way, cause I'm not stopping for you,) Howie grumbled. As if on cue, the rhinoceros came lumbering through the guards and knocking them away like bowling pins. (I almost wish it was harder to take them down,) Howie boasted. (Now let's get going. NOW!!!) Without missing a beat, Howie's rhino body ran forward again.

(We're gonna have to stop, Howie. Evie as far too a serious wound to continue on in her condition,) Jax noted to him. With an audible mental sigh, Howie turned. (I'm sorry, Evie. I can't really see your condition with these rhino eyes.)

The Rhino's gaze turned to the python. Private thought speak, Ann guessed. Luke was probably reprimanding Howie for his lack of compassion toward one of his soldiers. Although Ann would have done it herself, but Luke was better at it. Besides, if Howie got mad at her in Rhino morph, he may have taken it upon himself to reprimand her. Howie's temper was a liability that they had all experienced at least once. Especially Luke. But yet, perhaps it was that part of Howie that he found so alluring.

(Alright. Ann, Kerr, help me keep Evie guarded while she demorphs.) Without question, both walked with Howie to surround the downed leopard. As she was hidden from view, the shaggy, white, spotted fur began to suck back into her skin. Ann looked up at Kerr. (How are you?) Ann whispered to Kerr. Kerr looked at her with a smile and nodded. Ann smiled back as best she could bring the lioness's mouth to. Kerr had always been a close friend of hers, ever since they had helped to free the seer from the Yeerk that lived in his head.

Her attention returned to Evie, who was making the last changes into her human form. She sat on the floor, a very out of place teenage girl. "Guess I should get back in morph," Evie said quietly, and immediately began her changes back. Her head changed first. Her head and neck bulged as they thickened and grew in size. Her eyes sank into deepening sockets as her normally sullen brown iris's flashed into a brilliant green. Like an airbrush, the telltale fur coat swept across her body. Her spine extended, thin at first, then fulling out into a tail. Her fingers and palms swelled and rounded, looking almost infected as her nails sharpened and sank into her newly formed paws. The whole time, there was an audible cracking of bones and shifting of organs. (Alright. Let's get going,) Evie complied, now fully reformed. (You heard her. We're done waiting,) Howie boomed, and he turned and trotted deeper into the complex. Luke unwound and slithered after him, followed by Jax. Ann and Kerr followed, as Evie bounded forward.

(I don't need you to defend me from him, Luke,) Evie growled at Luke. (I can handle your asshat boyfriend by myself.) (He's not an asshat, Evie. And when he is… Well, he doesn't mean it.) (Bullshit. I'm not retarded, Luke. Howie hates me.) (Evie, that's not true and you-) (BULLSHIT!) Screamed Evie aloud,interrupting Luke mid sentence.

"Save it for combat," Kerr whispered. Everyone giggled in thought speak, and then, it was silent again.

For Evie, it was the norm. "Why can't you be more like your sister," They would say. "Your twins, shouldn't you be more alike?" We're not the same person, she'd always reply. Sure, they looked alike enough, but Ann always held herself taller. Evie could never seem to draw the confidence that her sister exuded. She had grown accustomed to it. It was the way of things. No matter what Evie did, Ann was first. It was a fact she liked to believe she had come to accept, although she'd never admit how much it had come pain her.

They continued to walk down the hallway. Of course, it didn't take long for them to run into the inevitable three way path. (I think we all know the obvious way this is going to end up,) Jax noted, his usual sarcastic tone strong in his voice. (Yeah,) agreed Howie. (Luke? Come with me.) (No, objected Jax. Sorry, but… I don't think it's a good idea. Too much emotional attachment could lead to problems if you were to get in a combat situation.) (Can it, Jax. I don't need to be told what to do. Especially not by a ten year old,) Howie wrathfully retorted. (Actually, Howie, I think he's right. I'm gonna go with Jax,) Luke said, quietly. With that, the Hyena and the python turned to the left path and set off. "Ann and I shall take the right," Kerr informed Howie. He and Ann departed before Howie could realize that only he and Evie were left.

(I guess it's the two of us, then,) Evie sulked, her voice thick with a lack of enthusiasm. Howie grunted in agreement, and then moved his massive bulk forward.

What's with Luke? Howie couldn't understand it at all. Luke loved him… didn't he? Why would he turn down the chance to be with him? It made no sense. What did Jax mean? Did he think that he would be overprotective of Luke? Would it lead him to do something stupid? Something regrettable?

(Why do you hate me, Howie?) Damn. (What are you talking about, Evie? I don't hate you.)

Like what? Throw his life away? Try too hard to protect Luke if they ended up in danger?

(That's a lie and we both know it. What did I ever do to you?) (I already said it. I don't hate you.)

Was he really that irrational? Did everyone really think he would die trying to protect Luke?

(I'm sick of this. Just give me a damn answer.) (Because of what you're doing right now. Your just bothering me. I'm trying to think here, so could you just be considerate of someone other than yourself for once and shut the fuck up?)

There were just too many Hork-Bajir for the two of them to handle. With the hyena's reflexes, Jax was able to dodge the flurry of slashes. With the best shot he could take, he crouched low to the ground and lunged. The hyena's jaws were powerful- it's fangs were strong enough to shatter bone. The teeth of the scavenger latched on to the shin of the nearest Hork-Bajir and a throaty roar emanated throughout the room as the massive alien collapsed on the floor.

Without the Hyena's reflexes, Luke was having a harder time defending himself from attack. Moving his long body, he wound around the leg of a Hork-Bajir. Climbing higher, he constricted the length of it's body, leaving him invulnerable to enemy attack without them harming one of their own.

(Ann! Kerr! Evie! If you can here me… we need help. Now!) Luke shouted.

(Howie. We need to go. Luke and Jax are in trouble,) Evie warned, turning around. (What are you talking about? Are you nuts or something?) (NO! I heard them Howie! I heard Luke screaming for help. Didn't you?)

No. He didn't hear him at all....

(Luke can save himself. He doesn't need me,) Howie snarled, continuing forward.

But Evie didn't follow. Shejust stared at him angrily.

(Listen Howie. I'm sorry about that little fight we had, but I wouldn't lie to you. We may not be friends, but we're teammates, and Luke is my friend just as much as he's your boyfriend. If you don't want to help him, that's fine, but don't expect me to follow your lead on this.)

With that, the Snow Leopard turned the other direction, and Ran.


End file.
